Burger Queen
by Ricky2freime
Summary: Juste un délire autour d'un burger, Lisbon et Jane... Cherchez l'intru...


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Commentaire**

**Un texte un peu "bizarre"... petit délire autour du burger... vous verrez...**

**Je sais... le plus logique aurait été d'écrire le texte avec Rigsby mais le fait que cela soit Lisbon rend le truc plus... truc (je manque de mots aujourd'hui)... Qui pourrait imaginer que ce bout de femme est une vorace?**

**Ceci dit, ses conseils ne sont pas à moitié débiles...**

**Bon week-end**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>- Vous savez, Lisbon ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris cette fascination pour le ketchup chez vous…<p>

Patrick Jane la regardait agiter la bouteille estampillée « Bobbby's Tomato Katsup » au dessus du burger éventré, niché au milieu des frites.

A n'en pas douter, le « joint » dans lequel ils déjeunaient tardaient plus que de raison à renouveler leur huile de cuisson : les pommes de terre étaient luisantes, gorgées et brunies sur les côtés.

Lisbon avait retiré le pain du dessus offrant, aux yeux de tous, le spectacle du fromage fondu sur quelques oignons confits qui couronnait un steak haché quasi-carbonisé.

- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas de frères, Jane… Un entourage masculin, ça vous…Aaaaaaahhh !

Lisbon avait soupiré de plaisir : le ketchup avait d'abord hésité un instant au bord de la bouteille, quelques gouttes d'eau avaient perlé puis un large ruban pourpre s'était déversé sur le burger.

Avec un certain professionnalisme, Lisbon avait promené ensuite la bouteille au dessus du panier en plastique qui contenait son repas, baignant ce qui s'y trouvait du précieux condiment.

Tel que pour un vin, elle releva enfin la bouteille d'un coup sec, en la faisant pivoter légèrement sur la gauche, pour arrêter le flot sans rien perdre.

Jane esquissa une légère grimace. Lisbon avait certes un côté « brut de décoffrage » mais jamais au grand jamais autant que lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête pour un burger.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Lisbon hésita un instant, redéposa le bun sur le steak, suça le bout de son pouce qui avait plongé dans la sauce puis tendit la bouteille à Jane comme on tendrait un calumet de la paix.

- 'chlup… prononça-t-elle à demi avec son doigt dans la bouche.

Jane regarda son plat : une salade César qui avait connu de bien meilleurs jours. Il avait bien hésité avec le chili mais par 28°C, c'était trop…

- Non merci, Lisbon… J'ai déjà ma vinaigrette. Dit-il en montrant un récipient en plastique dans lequel essayait de cohabiter huile, vinaigre et une sorte d'herbe non-identifiée.

- Dommache…

Lisbon ne voulait clairement rien laisser sur son pouce.

- Vous savez… Vous allez de nouveau vous salir les doigts aveeeec…

Jane fit un geste vague en direction du plat.

- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Jane… Tout est dans la technique…

- Je ne demande qu'à voir, fit le mentaliste en croisant les bras. De quelle technique, au juste, voulez-vous parler ?

- Celle qui fait que votre burger ne rigole pas largement sur votre pantalon… Vous savez…

Et elle fit un grand geste, comme deux mâchoires béantes, imitant le burger qui s'ouvre par l'arrière, déversant, généralement sur la table, tout son contenu, ne vous laissant qu'avec deux maigres morceaux de pains détrempés…

Jane hocha la tête. C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne prenait jamais de burger, ou presque.

- Regardez, Jane… Tout part de votre première bouchée… voyez ?

- De la première bouchée ?

- Et bien oui… Si vous commencez mal...

- Si je commence mal ?

- ...Vous finirez trrrrrès mal… l'idéal est dans le ratio pain / viande…

Jane ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Le ratio ?

Lisbon jeta un regard noir à son compagnon de table.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi, Jane… C'est sérieux… Le bon ratio, c'est autant de pain que de viande… si vous ne respectez pas ce ratio… vous ne savez pas manger un burger…

Le visage de Jane en disait beaucoup plus long que n'importe quel discours. Lisbon sembla dépitée.

- D'accord, Jane…Laissez tomber… Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous mangiez de la salade…

_Visiblement vexée la mère Lisbon._

- Mais…

- Béotien va…. Marmonna-t-elle.

Lisbon plongea ses doigts dans les frites brûlantes pour aller cueillir le burger sur l'arrière, glissa ses pouces sous le sandwich et déposa lentement ses doigts fins sur toute la surface du pain du dessus.

Jane remarqua qu'il fallait, selon la « loi Lisbon », être un contorsionniste pour manger un burger.

-'Voyez, Jane… Comme ça vous bloquez toute velléité de rébellion à ce qui compose votre sandwich… Après, il ne vous reste plus qu'à presser légèrement pour affirmer votre prise et…

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole - Le bun émit un petit crissement sous la pression - avant de se pencher en avant et amener le burger à elle pour y croquer à pleine de dents.

Elle ferma ses yeux une demi-seconde en mastiquant avant d'ajouter la bouche pleine.

- Becht. Burger. Efer.

Jane lui sourit et tendant une serviette.

- Vous permettez ?

Lisbon tendit son visage et Jane tamponna le coin de ses lèvres pour enlever un peu de ketchup.

Sans réfléchir, il se saisit d'une frite.

- Hey ! fit-elle… C'est mes frites !

- Roooohh, juste une… Lisbon, je trouve que vous devenez chipie avec le temps…

- Cha me ferait mal, tiens… Répondit-elle la bouche collée au sandwich.

Jane regarda sa salade César : c'est vrai qu'elle était triste.

Quelques feuilles avaient sur leur bord une légère décoloration rougeâtre, signe d'un séjour trop long dans un frigo mal ajusté, le parmesan et les œufs se battaient en duel et le poulet grillé était mou… Pas si engageant que cela de manger « sain »…

La frite faisait la fête sur ses papilles.

Il se leva d'un bond.

- Je reviens de suite… il faut que je teste votre technique… Je vous ramène quelque chose ?

D'un signe, Lisbon commanda un soda.

Au comptoir, Jane se dit que, vraiment, on en apprenait tous les jours sur ceux qui vous entourent.

- Un cheese… avec des frites… plein... et un soda, s'il vous plaît…


End file.
